Pheonix
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: So here's the new fic! A code geass/ yugioh fanfiction as promised! Let's have a go shall we?
1. Another time

A/N here's my first chapter of the yugioh/ code geass crossover, if your wondering why it isn't in the crossover section that's because there isn't a lot of activity and not many people look there. I want as many people to enjoy my stories as possible, so SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY! As Kaiba would say!

Lelouch sat on his couch, going over a letter he found in the mail.

 _Dear Lelouch Lamperouge -_

 _It has come to our attention that you are currently in New Domino and are a very skilled duelist, I would like to invite you to a tournament. It starts in three days, inside this envelope is an invitation as well as a two tickets for any two people who would like to come and watch, the tickets are transferable if you have no desire to use them. I sincerely look forward to your attendance._

 _Signed Rex Goodwin, head of sector security._

He sighed and set it down on the table, rubbing his forhead. He was trying to avoid getting more attention...

 **Flashback**

"Where am I?" Lelouch found himself in a new place, some sort of living room, on a desk in the room was a set of pictures, he was standing next to two other people in them, one had blonde hair and blue eyes, a young man. The other had blue hair and was asleep on the couch.

'Kite and Hart...'

He blinked, where those their names?

"Yes."

He whipped around to see Sayoko.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am not Sayoko, though I go by many other names, god, the collective subconscious, I usually prefer to go by the name C. I chose this form because I believed you would be comfortable speaking with a mother figure."

He gave a nod, he was certainly more comfortable with this than he would be with most other forms, be it his so called father or a deceased loved one. "Where am I?"

"If you want a basic answer, your in an apartment that you share with your adoptive brothers Kite and Hart, if you want the long and complicated one, well, to put it in more basic terms for you to understand, I decided to give you a second shot at life."

He blinked. "Could you elaborate please?"

"I wanted to re pay a dept, you saved me from your delusional father and mother, you sacrificed everything to do what was necessary for peace. You may not think it but you are a hero."

"I can't be a hero, I'm a demon, I'm too dark and cold to be anything else."

C. Shook his head. "Dark doesn't mean evil, dark is mysterious, dangerous, hard to understand, you are all of that and more, but not evil young one. I brought you to a different plane of existence because I wish for you to be able to live a happy, normal life, one where you can have friends, you can have a family, perhaps a lovely young woman or two to call wife? For this to happen, I must heal you."

Lelouch was blushing, Kallen was the only person he would call queen, but he honestly felt she could do better. The supernatural being placed it's finger on his head, a bright light was seen.

"What, what did you do to me?" He had a pounding headache.

"I healed you, I used my power to repair the damage that years of psychological abuse has been inflicted upon your mind. You will find that you are far more caring and emotional than usual, and less inclined to be cold and keep secrets from others."

"I see, am I the only one here from, from the old world?"

"No, there is one other, but she is not here right now, I can only control so much, your beloved red queen is in this world and in this country, but I do not know the exact location."

"Why is she here?"

"Because she wanted to be, though, there is one thing, she isn't one person but two, her soul, well I don't know how it happened but her soul took the form of two different people. One is the queen you fell in love with, Kallen Kozuki, the other, her name is Akiza Izinski, both are very similar."

"I will have to chose between them won't I?"

"Not at all, you merely need to be comfortable with the idea of having two wives instead of one, they will recognize each other as friends, not competitors for your affections when they meet, so you will have your hands full."

He blushed again.

"I will leave this life to you, I have put a substantial amount of info in your brain to help you understand and function in this world, but ah, a word of advice, be wary of a particular card game called duel monsters, there is more to it than meets the eye. I'll leave the rest of that to you as well, now if you will excuse me, I need to go fix a fine mess left by some jackass in another relm, my job really sucks sometimes..."

 **Flashback end**

That was over two years ago, he had spent the next two months after his initial arrival fumbling with life in general and trying to not look like an utter moron. After that he spent time getting used to the card game C. had warned him of. It wasn't all that bad, it was actually quite exciting, creatures brought to life with holograms and the game play was interesting, what scared him though was how attached he was to his deck, he didn't know why, it's just a bunch of cards!

'Right?' He had gotten less and less sure of this as his new life dragged on, he could have sworn one of them spoke to him, a card! He decided to keep an eye peeled and his ears on for any info. Kite, his surrogate brother had informed him of something that happened a week prior, to moving to New Domino, he heard of the Barians, the Astrals, the number cards, magic, there certainly was a lot more to this game than one would assume...

"Good morning."

He turned his head to look at his two girlfriends walking down the stairs in their pajamas, consisting of a black tank top and shorts for Kallen and a red onsie for Akiza minus the booties at the bottom.

"Morning Kal, morning Aki, hope you both slept well."

"We always sleep well." Akiza said as she plopped down on his left.

"Hmhm, so what's this?" Kallen asked as she sat on his right.

"An invitation to another tournament... you both got one to." He grumbled.

"Again? Don't these guys ever learn? We want nothing to do with those flashy tournaments." Kallen asked.

"Mabey we could do just one? Akiza piped up. "Just for fun, and if we win, we can keep a little bit of the prize money and donate the rest to charity."

"I don't mind donating to charity, it's the paparazzi that I don't want to deal with." Lelouch spoke. "They hunt you down and stalk you like predators, I really don't feel like dealing with that crap."

"We could hide our identities..." Kallen said.

"I suppose, I could dress up a zero again."

"I could be Q one, and Akiza could be infinity."

"It could work I suppose..." Lelouch nodded and said to himself. "Alright let's do it, I've been bored lately and a good game might be what I need."

"Same with me, I miss fighting as a black knight and a good match could help alleviate boredom."

"It's a done deal then."

"Alright, let's prepare tommorow. I'll go make us some breakfast." He pulled out his deck of cards from a protective case, looking at the one on top, smiling.

'Thanks Kite...' He put the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon back and put his cards away. Getting ready to start another day of a better life.

A/N I plan on having more flashbacks in later chapters detailing his life before the present in this chapter, living with Kite and Hart and meeting Kallen and Akiza. I would like reviews please. Chapters will be longer and more frequent if I get more reviews!


	2. Altercations

Lelouch and his girlfriends sat down fully dressed in their disguises on a plush couch, Kallen on his right, Akiza on his left, he was in his traditional zero costume, Kallen was in a red and silver version with blue tinted and polarized glass, Akiza had one with red and with gold tinted and polarized glass. They where currently in Goodwin's office, the white haired man sat across from the trio, and his freaky looking clown assistant stood next to him.

"Tell me" Goodwin began "What need do you have for your, choice of clothing."

"We don't want the paparazzi hunting us down and destroying our privacy."

"Ah." Goodwin seemed to understand. "Well what do you want to be called? It would be hard to call you strangers one, two and three with a straight face." He smiled at his quip.

"I will be zero, the one with the blue visor is queen, the gold is infinity."

Lazar, the man's assistant, put the names and pictures of each persons helmets in the roster.

"All of your cards are legal?" Goodwin asked.

"Rare and powerful but not fake or banned, all are tournament legal."

"Then it is my pleasure to welcome you to the New Domino city turbo duel tournament."

"The pleasure is ours, sir Goodwin, and we look forward to competing in the games." They stood up and walked out.

"These costumes are surprisingly comfy Lelouch. How did you do it?" Kallen asked.

"It's all about the measurement and the materials used to make them, it was quite simple when I had geassed the shop owner to make the suit for me the first time around."

"... how did you get our measurements?" Akiza asked. If he found out by looking at their under ware she would be embarrassed, but she wouldn't blame him, and she was fairly certain Kallen wouldn't be TOO angry... but she might still slap him.

"You and Kallen are, similarly built women, and I had help from my maid Sayoko to guess Kallen's, for the sole purpose of making a good uniform for her, nothing explicit, asking her bluntly or spying to get them would be rude and inappropriate."

"Ok." They where both unsure if they should be relieved or dissapointed, they had been trying to get him to be more physically and emotionally open, he was making vast amounts of progress, leaps and bounds, he used to partially go into shock whenever he got a hug from them, now however he was had absolutely no problem with kissing but there where quite a few lines he still made for himself and refused to cross.

 _"I'm not good with relationships, I've been alone, afraid and anti social most of my life, barring a few close friends, I want you to be happy but I'm just so uncomfortable with all of this, I'm not asking you to forget about going further, just give me some time, please."_

Those where his exact words, and he had made good on them, but he was going a bit to slow for their taste, it wasn't slow as a turtle, snail or sloth but it was slow enough that it frustrated them both and the two young women had discussed it to death.

"And who the hell are you three clowns?"

They stopped and turned to their left to see a blonde haired man that radiated 'pompous jackass' from his very being, he seemed to look upon them with a 'your garbage, I'm gold' attitude.

"Why were just some competitors oh high and mighty nob head."

Mr holier than thou seemed to take offence.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that!? I'm Jack Atlas, the turbo duel champion!"

"Wow, you can play a children's card game, you must get ALL the ladies." Kallen quiped.

"At least I CAN play, I bet you three couldn't beat me even if it was a three on one!"

"The cockieness is strong with this one." Akiza muttered

"Indeed." Lelouch agreed. All three had smiles on their faces.

"Hah, your avoiding the topic, your scared of me!"

"Oh yes I'm quaking in my panties, please oh magnificent one do not smite me with your amazing skills." The sarcasam radiated in waves off of Kallen. The trio was having a difficult time not snickering.

"Are you mocking me!?"

"Oh no no no no no no no no... pft yeah, hahahahaha!"

"Why you little-!"

"That is enough Atlas!"

The four turned back to see Goodwin standing directly behind the three, he politely nudged his way through the group and stood before the blonde man.

"What do you think your doing?"

"They insulted me!"

"I saw the whole thing Jack, not only did you start the altercation, you failed, quite spectacularly might I add, to upset them, and instead gave them more ammunition, that attitude of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day, and I won't be able to clean up the mess, if I decide to be there in the first place that is. Now if you know what's best you will apologize for antagonizing your fellow competitors and my guests, then you will leave."

He rolled his eyes before looking over Goodwin's shoulder. "Sorry." His attitude didn't help at all. He then proceed to walk away.

"Who's facing him first?" Lelouch asked.

"I was going to have him duel a man from the satellite , one Yusei Fudo."

"Satellite?"

"Do you not know about it?"

"I'm no expert, but from what I understand your government treats them as third class citizens at best and criminal maniacs at the worst."

"Yes, sadly years of chaos, riots, and general mistrust between new Domino and the people of the satellite have caused quite a rift between the two people."

"They should be helped, not treated like mongrels."

"I know, but that isn't my decision to make, it is that of the city council, they make the rules, I enforce them, it's my job, I don't like it, but it's what I do and I want to do it right, even if I don't agree with the laws set in place."

"Fair enough."

Goodwin gave a nod. "Now, how about we get started with the tournament. There are two types of duels in place, standard, and turbo, you do not have to participate in either one specifically, but for a turbo duel you need a special licence and a duel runner, we can provide both if you have the proper training for the first and funds to repair or replace the second should you cause damage to it. Which do you prefer?"

"Standard." They all answered at once almost instantly, none of them wanted to get on one of those things.

"Very well, I will have your preference logged, the first match starts in an hour, it's eleven AM right now, so feel free to get some refreshments from the buffet table, listen to music, watch T.V and mingle with the competition, or even explore the city a bit, whatever floats your boat as long as your here for your match. Now if you would excuse me, I have a few last minute preparations to make." He walked towards an elevator and entered, pressing an unseen button and disappeared behind steel doors.

"So... what now?" Kallen asked.

"I say we prepare for our first matches and get some lunch, it's nearly time for it and I'm starving." Lelouch offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Akiza said.

They walked off towards the exit, leaving the building so they could remove their costumes and get some food at a local restaurant.

 **TIME SKIP ONE HOUR**

"So who do you think is first? I hope it's me, I need to blow off some steam." Kallen said stretching her arms beneath her outfit.

"If it is I wonder who your up against." Akiza pondered aloud.

Just then the intercom came to life and the roulette of faces began on the wall mounted T.V

Lelouch's eyes widened upon seeing one of the faces flash out of the corner of his eye and he choked on his drink, coughing and sputtering for a moment before whipping his head around to look at the screen.

'What the fuck is he doing here!?'

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME!" Kallen screamed.

 **Meanwhile in C's world**

"SHIT! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!"

Brown hair, green eyes, and muscle that no normal teenager has.

It was Suzaku.


	3. Round one

Suzaku was there... the trio was obviously caught off guard, they all had one question going through their heads...

'Why the hell is he here... HOW is he here!?' Lelouch raged, was his best friend turned worst enemy here to finish the job? or did he end up here by mistake?

 _"The first match will be between Jack Atlas, our reigning champ, and one of our mysterious masked friends, Zero!"_

'So I have to kick that snobs ass? Hmph, this will be quick.'

Lelouch walked out onto the field, dressed in his Zero outfit, duel disk on his left arm, Jack stood on the other side, staring at the masked hero with venom behind his eyes.

"May the best man win." Lelouch offered.

"Don't worry I will." The cocky blond replied.

Lelouch rolled his eyes behind his mask.

 **JACK LP 4000- ZERO LP 4000**

"Ill go first, I draw!" He looked at his hand and smirked. 'Thanks Kite, after giving up dueling, you gave me your deck, and I used what you gave me, mixing it with my own, I hope your doing well.'

"First ill special summon Photon Thrasher since I have no other monsters on the field!" The air itself before Lelouch seemed to be cut, then the sound of glass shattering could be heard as the Knight of light crashed through the walls of space and time, it raised its sword, ready to fight for its master.

 **PHOTON THRASHER ATK :2100 DEF:0**

"Next ill summon Photon Crusher!" The affect was similar, the taller, more heavily armored version smashed through the same way thrasher did, its big, metal, double ended staff twirled in its arms before slamming it into the ground.

 **PHOTON CRUSHER ATK :2000 DEF:0**

"I now overlay these two level four monsters, XYZ summon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

The two monsters turned into orbs of light, before flying up into the air, and then crashing down into a big black vortex, a strange object emerged, surrounded by two black orbs now, it then transformed, shape shifting into a dragon.

 **DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK:2500 DEF:2000**

"Ill finish by setting one card face down and ending my turn."

Jack was gaping at him and the dragon however. "NO WAY, THAT HAS TO BE ILLIGAL, I HAVE NEVER SEEN A SUMMONING LIKE THAT!"

"Actually that is a perfectly legal summon." Goodwin spoke up over the mic. "XYZ monsters are very much real cards, they are not widely used in new domino, so you almost never see them, but they are more popular in many other places, just as Synchro monsters are nearly unheard of, the match may continue."

Jack growled "Fine, whatever, I draw!"

"I activate polymerization, fusing the Big Piece golem and Medium Piece golem in my hand to summon Multiple Piece golem!" The walking bunker stood tall and still, awaiting battle.

 **MULTIPLE PIECE GOLEM ATK:2600 DEF:1300**

"Lets see your fancy dragon stand up to this, Multiple Piece Golem, crush this clown!" The behemoth made a fist and prepared to strike the slightly weaker dragon.

"HAHAHAHA really, that's all you've got!?" Lelouch taunted. "I use my monsters special ability, by using both of its overlay units, I permanently cut your monsters attack points in HALF! Not only that but the amount your beast lost is added to the strength of my dragon!"

"NO!"

The glowing orbs of light hit the massive blades protruding from underneath the dragons maw, it then blazed forward, slicing the side of the golem with its blades before returning from its own side of the field.

 **DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK:3800 DEF:2000**

 **MULTIPLE PIECE GOLEM ATK:1300 DEF:1300**

There was no way to stop the battle, the weakened golem showed signs of strain and weakness as it struggled to throw its stone fist at the black creature. but dark rebellion showed no signs of such strain as it opened its mouth and shot a beam of black and dark purple energy at the mountain, blowing it to pieces.

 **JACK LP 1500- ZERO LP 4000**

Jack grit his teeth. "After the battle phase ends my golem's ability activates, I can return it to my extra deck, and if both of the monsters used to make it are in the graveyard I can summon them back!"

 **BIG PIECE GOLEM ATK:2100 DEF:0**

 **MEDIUM PIECE GOLEM ATK:1600 DEF:0**

"Next I activate my Medium Piece Golem's special effect, I can now summon Small Piece Golem from my deck!"

 **SMALL PIECE GOLEM ATK:1100 DEF:0**

"Ill set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Good, my turn, draw!" he smiled at his hand once more "I win!"

"HA! win, you? I doubt you can do that."

Lelouch didn't bother to reply. "First, since you control more monsters than I do, I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora!"

 **EVILSWARM MANDRAGORA ATK:1550 DEF:1450**

"Now ill sacrifice them both!"

"Your mental, why would you sacrifice such a powerful dragon!?"

"To do this!" He grabbed a holographic cross shaped object with a red gem in the center, and threw It up into the air.

"I summon the king of the cosmos!"

It began to spin, holding itself in place.

"A mighty beast capable of annihilating everything in its path!"

Small specks of light where absorbed into the strange object, until it exploded, and where there was once a crest, was now a massive beast of pure light that began to take shape, its chest, arms, legs, head, and tail materialized out of nowhere, until it finally took the clear form of a gigantic dragon, its main body was pure light, and its scales where purple armor that looked strong enough to endure the apocalypse...

...Its eyes looked like they held an entire universe in them...

"COME OUT AND DESTROY THOSE WHO WOULD DARE OPPOSE ME, GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

The massive creature let out a galaxy shattering roar that frightened some of the onlookers, and even made jack take a step back.

 **GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON ATK:3000 DEF:2500**

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

A/N HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK FOREVER! seriously, making up deck composition was HARD, but I like the way this has turned out so far, I know its not much but its what I could do. please review.


	4. Kickin brit arse

A/N hello everyone, and welcome back to peoenix, I think ill update rediscover, the new empire, and code wars next, fighting fate on my other account is also due, in that order, probably... I think that what I wrote is bad ass but that's a matter of opinion, speaking of which, sharing that opinion in a review would be lovely!

LAST TIME, ON PHEONIX

 _"I summon the king of the cosmos!"_

 _It began to spin, holding itself in place._

 _"A mighty beast capable of annihilating everything in its path!"_

 _Small specks of light where absorbed into the strange object, until it exploded, and where there was once a crest, was now a massive beast of pure light that began to take shape, its chest, arms, legs, head, and tail materialized out of nowhere, until it finally took the clear form of a gigantic dragon, its main body was pure light, and its scales where purple armor that looked strong enough to endure the apocalypse..._

 _...Its eyes looked like they held an entire universe in them..._

 _"COME OUT AND DESTROY THOSE WHO WOULD DARE OPPOSE ME, GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"_

 _The massive creature let out a galaxy shattering roar that frightened some of the onlookers, and even made jack take a step back._

 _ **GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON ATK:3000 DEF:2500**_

The crowd looked on in awe at the massive creature, even jack looked a little off upon witnessing the dramatic entrance, still everyone was excited to see just what this beast could do. Kallen and Akiza merely smiled upon witnessing the legendary creature make its entrance, they knew exactly what it could do, and it was because of this that they knew Lelouch wasn't bluffing...

Game over.

Jack Atlas was a bit afraid, he would never say it out loud, but this beast before him, it had the same strength as his ace, and it also made him excited.

"GALAXY EYES, ATTACK-" Lelouch continued. "-FINISH HIM WITH PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

The dragon began to glow, its wings flaring and its mouth opening...

"I don't think so! I activate my facedown card, threatening roar, negating your attack and ending the battle-phase!"

Galaxy eyes stopped, the energy it had collected faded, and the dragon dimmed.

"You may have stalled for the turn, but I shall be victorious either way."

"We will see about that, I draw, and I summon the dark resonator I just pulled!"

 **DARK RESONATOR ATK:1300 DEF:300**

'A level three tuner, and a level five monster, his big golem... lets see if the red demon dragon is as powerful as they say.'

"Time for me to show you my burning soul! I tune my level five big golem with my level three dark resonator!"

The big golem turned into five stars, and the resonator became three rings, the five stars formed the perfect line and the rings surrounded it, a bright beam of light erupted from the cylinder of rings, then a blazing flame exploded from the ray of light.

"Come forth my spirit of fire, I synchro summon, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

A red and black dragon sprang from the flames, spreading its demonic wings and breathing fire.

 **RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND ATK:3000 DEF:2000**

"Red dragon archfiend, attack, ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!" One of the fists of the dragon was engulfed in fire, it raised its hand above its head and began to charge at Galaxy eyes.

"Nice try, but pointless! I activate the special ability of my Galaxy eyes, I can banish both of our monsters!"

A glowing, swirling purple and blue rift opened behind both monsters and they turned into a mist of light before being pulled in, and the rifts closed with a snap.

Jack scowled, upset that he did not get to witness what would have been a great battle. "You may have taken my archfiend down with your dragon, but it would have happened anyway, I fail to see the point... ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'VE LEFT YOURSELF WIDE OPEN!" He pointed at Lelouch, "I order my two remaining golems to attack you directly!"

"A FUTILE JESTURE, I ACTIVATE A TRAP OF MY OWN, GO COUNTER GATE! Thanks to this trap, the attack of your medium golem is negated, and I get to draw a card, and if that card is a monster I can summon it immediately regardless of level! I Draw!"

He swiftly pulled the card from his deck with his index and middle finger, his arm flung out, he then twisted it so that he could observe it, a gigantic smirk plastered itself to his face behind the mask.

He placed the card on his duel disk, and a familiar object appeared beside him.

The crowd gasped and Jack began to sweat bullets.

Lelouch threw it into the air and photons began to swirl with it as it gained momentum.

'HE HAS ANOTHER ONE!?'

"I summon a creature with the strength of a super nova, a beast capable of destroying anything in its path, GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" A second Galaxy eyes phased into existence, once again making its presence known with a roar that could shake the cosmos.

 **GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Jack grit his teeth, before taking a deep breath. "I end my turn."

"Thanks for that, and now that the battle phase of your turn has ended, our dragons return to the field!"

Galaxy eyes and Archfiend where spit out of the rifts in the form of light particles and re materialized on their respective sides of the field.

 **GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

 **RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND ATK 3000: DEF: 2000**

"Now Galaxy eyes, attack his dragon with photon stream of destruction!"

'WHAT?!'

Galaxy eyes and Archfiend got ready for a fight, the dragons powered up, Galaxy eyes got brighter and an orb of energy began to form in its mouth, while the red dragon began to glow red and its fist was engulfed in flames.

"I activate the special ability of my galaxy eyes, when it enters battle I can banish both monsters."

The two creatures once again vanished.

"Now ill attack with my second Galaxy eyes, target the medium golem!"

The remaining dragon powered up, a blue/white sphere of energy formed in its mouth, before blasting away at the opposing monster, a big explosion erupting from the point of contact.

 **JACK ATLAS LP: 100**

"Now to end you, I activate the special ability of my Dimension wanderer, I send him from my hand to the graveyard, and inflict three thousand points of direct damage because I used the special ability of my Galaxy eyes!"

"no..."

"YES! GALAXY EYES, DESTROY HIM!"

A large portal opened up, and out of It came the head of Galaxy eyes, it roared, then powered up, and blasted Jack atlas, he was flung back several feet.

 **JACK ATLAS LP: 0**

 **WINNER: ZERO!**

A/N so... good, bad, meh? review, things start to actually pick up when you get a gist of the deck profiles of each character, please note that Akiza has had hers modified! I wanted to introduce what each one can do before I introduce any more plot related stuff... well I suppose certain cards are part of the plot but that's to be left out til I surprise you.

PS. WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO GO CUBS! WE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES BABY YEAH! #CHICAGOCUBSROCK


	5. WTF was that?

A/N well its about damn time I could update this, I wanted to update it again right after but I just couldn't get it right, ya know, I was messing with Akiza's deck profile but I just cant figure out what I want to do... do I just make a few small changes, alter it heavily, or just scrap her old deck and give her one of my own design like I did with Kallen and Lelouch? My ideas where either a red eyes theme (Still including black rose dragon) or a dark magician/dark magician girl themed deck. (Also, still including black rose dragon)

Because of my inability to make up my own fucking mind I have decided to feature a duel between the red queen, and the white knight, yes ladies and gents, these two have been at each other's throats forever, and now they are going to settle their bloodlust... With a children's card game...!... yeah I know, but I like the idea because there is a bunch of magical, mystical shit surrounding it, stealing souls, destroying dimensions, time travel, UNLIMITED POWAH! But in all seriousness, yeah, its going to get rough, The chapter is going to be a bit of a **_Deus ex machina_**. I know it sounds strange, but it was pre planned to be included anyways, not quite this early, but it still was, now it isn't entirely, a deus ex, the whole thing isn't solved, it more or less opens up a whole new set of challenges and questions, but it is so unexpected and a fairly random it still sorta is.

So, lets get on with this show eh?

* * *

Kallen gave Lelouch a quick hug, and Akiza did the same a few seconds later, he returned the gestures of affection and sat down on a couch in the lounge.

"That was fun, you think he learned his place?" Lelouch commented offhandedly.

"Who knows, maybe, maybe not, either way I don't think he will be keen on picking a fight with us anymore." Akiza said, and Kallen gave a nod in agreement.

Lelouch pulled his deck out of the box on his belt and pulled a card from the top, flipping it over to reveal Galaxy eyes. He smiled a little before putting it back in, hearing the intercom pop on.

"Hello duelists and fans alike! That was one heck of a match, Jack Atlas, the former king of the speed ring, was toppled by a new masked combatant that blasted his way through with skill, and an amazing deck! Zero has made it to the next round, now lets see who our next contestants will be!" The announcer said cheerfully on the television. The screen split in half and it began to cycle the faces of duelists on each side.

The first landed on Kallen in her zero costume and mask. "Our first competitor is the Queen!" Kallen smirked. "Will she be the new monarch of the dueling field!?"

"Of course you will." Lelouch commented, making her blush a little.

The other half of the screen ended her mood, landing on none other than Suzaku. "And our second contestant is Suzaku Kururugi! The white knight!"

"I still don't know what he is doing here!" Lelouch spat.

"Well, I had better not keep him waiting." Kallen said with a hint of blood lust.

The two walked out to each other on the field, both activated their duel disks, but something was wrong, Suzaku seemed angry, yet unnaturally calm, an enraged glare that somehow felt like a thousand yard stare, he wore a white shirt and blue jeans, the only thing she recognized of his attire was a single symbol latched onto his collar, the mark of Euphemia's knight.

"Ill go first, I activate the spell card destruction." Suzaku began, his voice was eerily calm, yet angry, it unsettled her. "I send both of our hands to the grave, then we draw the same amount of cards."

Kallen discarded her hand, and drew a new one, just as he did.

"Next, I special summon the two Grapha, Dragon lords of dark world I just discarded." A pair of dark dragons came out of the ground, shrouded in smoke and black hellfire.

 **Grapha ATK:2700** **DEF:1800**

Suzaku's had a grin, and that grin turned absolutely psychotic, he held a fist in the air, and a set of digits imprinted themselves both on his raised hand, and in the very air...a bright blue 23.

Kallen recognized what was happening. "Oh hell no..." She blanched under her mask.

"I overlay my to level 8 dragon lords... I use these two monsters to build the overlay network. I XYZ SUMMON! NUMBER 23, LANCELOT, DARK KNIGHT OF THE UNDERWORLD!" He bellowed. The two black orbs entered a portal in the ground, before it exploded, and out of a hellish crack in the earth, a large metal pendant elevated from the portal, and it began to unfold, slowly taking the shape of a knight, armed with a rapier and staring at her with bright blue eyes. The number 23 printed in bright blue on its abdomen. Shrouded in shadow and chaotic energy.

 **Lancelot ATK:2000 DEF:1500 OLU-2**

"Fuck!" Lelouch spat while getting up from his seat, and Akiza began to sweat.

'Let the number... take hold...' A deep, demonic voice echoed in Suzaku's head.

"I end my turn with a facedown." He says emotionlessly while a card showed up on the field.

Lelouch ran out the door with Akiza following close behind, heading for Goodwin's office. When the arrived Lazar and Goodwin where in a hectic conversation with someone on a large television screen.

Outside, on the field, Kallen was sweating bullets. 'I can do this, come on, just calm down, and think, you can beat this ass!'

"I draw! And first, I'll summon the white stone of ancients."

 **White stone of ancients ATK:600 DEF:500**

"Now I attack!" A beam of light shot out of the glowing white rock, but it did nothing but agitate the knight, it retaliated by piercing the stone with the tip of its blade, shattering it.

Kallen lurched forward, suddenly clasping on her ribs in pain while her life points dropped from 4000 to 2600.

"I- I activate the special ability of my monster, when it is destroyed... I get to summon a blue eyes monster from my deck! I chose Blue Eyes White dragon!" She fought off the pain, and the legendary engine of destruction blasted out of the ground with a roar.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon: ATK:3000 DEF:2500**

The crowd roared in applause, the legendary blue eyes hadn't graced the field since Kaiba himself had played it some years ago, it was an awe inspiring sight to behold.

"Next I'll activate the special ability of the white stone of legend you sent to the graveyard with card destruction, I use its ability to add a second blue eyes to my hand!" Her deck shuffled in its place before dispensing a blue eyes for her to take.

"Then I'll activate the second effect of the White stone of ancients in the graveyard, I banish it to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon you sent to the grave earlier!" A second blue eyes came in, this one from the sky while it roared at Suzaku in defiance.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon: ATK:3000 DEF:2500**

She suddenly felt her heart stop for a split second, she felt something call to her. She reached for her extra deck with her left hand, and she felt a static shock, it began to glow. What happened next felt almost automatic, she pulled a card out of it. It was glowing a bright crystalline blue.

"I overlay my two Blue Eyes White Dragons!"Her voice echoed and her eyes glowed a luminescent blue. A blue number 1 appeared in the air, surrounded by gold infinity symbols, flashing into existence as the two dragons flew into the vortex, and it exploded with energy.

"I XYZ summon Infinity-N-1 Guren, the Red Queen!" Out of the portal came a Red mech, It was an exact replica of the Guren MK-2, the screech of its land spinners cascading through the arena. It stopped after circling the field in front of Kallen, its clawed arm shot out and began to spark with radiation and electricity, its blue eyes flaring. A Blue 1 surrounded by infinity symbols stamped on its chest.

 **Guren ATK 2000 DEF 3000 OLU-2**

"My monster's passive effects activate, if it has at least one light attribute monster as an xyz material, it gains an extra overlay unit, and on top of that, it gains 1000 attack points if both of them where light attribute monsters."

 **Guren ATK 3000 DEF 3000** **OLU-3**

As soon as this happens, the facedown card on suzaku's side is flipped face up. "I activate emergency chaos XYZ. During your turn I can use this trap to overlay my XYZ monster with itself, allowing it to become a chaos XYZ monster of the same rank, I overlay my Lancelot with itself!" The monster in question disappeared back into the portal, then the swirling vortex detonated, and out of the smoke the screeching of land spinners could be heard.

"I XYZ summon Number-C-23 Lancelot, The White Death!" The Z-0-1 Lancelot clone flew out of the cloud of energy and smoke, circling the field much like the Guren did. It pulled out an MVS and entered a fencing form, its emerald eyes flashing and a Green 23 printed on its own chest plate.

 **Lancelot ATK 3000 DEF 3000 OLU-3**

"I activate a quick effect ability, once per turn, during either players turn, I can search the deck for an equip spell, and equip it to my Lancelot."

His deck shuffled, and a single card popped out, he grabbed it and showed a small smirk, the only emotion he has shown since he came here.

In Director Goodwin's office, the spikey brown haired scientist on the monitor was going absolutely nuts.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP IT! YOU HAVE TO!"

"Zigzix for the last time SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" Lazar yelled.

"NO!"

"Both of you stop! Zigzix, report, what is happening!" Goodwin ordered.

"ITS THE ENER-D GENERATOR! THERE'S TOO MUCH ENERGY BUILDING UP FROM THOSE CARDS THEY'RE USING, NOT EVEN RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND COULD PUMP OUT EVEN A FRACTION OF THE ENER-D WE ARE GETTING BY THE SECOND! I HAVE TO SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Why, isn't more energy a good thing?" Lazar asked.

"NO YOU FOOL! THESE MONSTERS ARE CREATING SO MUCH ENERGY THE WHOLE REACTOR COULD BLOW! AND THATS NOT EVEN THE WORST PART!"

The Lancelot and Guren seemed to be actually angry at eachother outside, just waiting to tear their opponent to pieces, a black, evil mist clung to the Lancelot, spilling dread and despair. On the other end of the field the Guren was similar, a blazing red hellfire of energy had enveloped it, bloody crimson outlining its form. Their eyes rapidly flaring their respective colors.

"THE MONSTERS ARE PRACTICALLY ALIVE! THEY ARE DISPERSING THE SAME SIGNATURES AS THE CRIMSON DRAGON YOU TOLD ME ABOUT, BUT AT AN EVEN MORE CHAOTIC RATE! IF THOSE THINGS GO AT IT THEY COULD DESTROY THE CITY!" The mad scientist finished.

Suzaku placed the spell card on his disk, and an eerily familiar devise formed in the Lancelot's spare hand.

"I equip Lancelot with F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead launcher!"

Time seemed to practically stop as Lelouch, Kallen, and Akiza registered what the crazed white knight had just said.

"No... not again." Lelouch whispered desperately, hoping he had heard that wrong, a bead of cold sweat running down his forehead. He ran to the window and looked out at the battle, Akiza followed, and they where horrified by what they saw.

The Lancelot fired, a bright purple ball erupting from a canister, the Guren intercepted the doomsday weapon before it could hit Kallen, and deployed its RWS shield in a vain attempt to save its master. Kallen was so shocked she just stood there, she felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

The Guren struggled, and held it for a few more moments, but the shield broke, and it flew past the Knightmare towards Kallen while the Guren's claw was vaporized.

"NO! KALLEN!" Lelouch and Akiza yelled.

"TACHYON TRANSMIGRATION!" A deep male voice erupted from the sky, the number 107 flashing in the sky as Lelouch's extra deck glowed a bright violet. A wave of energy passed over the arena, covering the whole city and beyond, the world around them paused, and turned black and white. Then the white got brighter until it was blinding, and then the world suddenly went black.

* * *

Lelouch woke up, he was on a patch of grass under a tree, a bit of sunlight passing through parted leaves as the wind blew. He looked around where he lay, he recognized Kallen was on his right, causing him to sigh in relief, he had been so worried, he then felt a muttering on his left, he turned to see Akiza laying next to him, muttering in her sleep no doubt, the only thing that worried him was their clothing, well, more specifically their masks, which where missing. He felt some sort of light breathing behind him, he tilted his head back, and saw a transparent, black, mechanical dragon with purple veins above him, its violet eyes staring down at him.

"Sup." He heard a voice in his head

Lelouch feinted.

* * *

A/N I did warn you it would be a Deus Ex Machina, sorry, but I wanted to have them do stuff in the original series, such as utterly owning everyone at duelist kingdom, don't worry, it is part of the original plot for the story, anyways, review, and let me know exactly what you think I should do about our other favorite red-head's deck.


End file.
